


莫比乌斯环

by ZOUsheng



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZOUsheng/pseuds/ZOUsheng
Summary: 浅雾幻想，为什么要来一场时间旅行？
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 2





	莫比乌斯环

时间线：宝岛决战前夜。

“为什么是重重叠叠的莫比乌斯环？”浅雾幻突然问。

夜很静很深，科学王国国民正在轮流休息，但石神千空和浅雾幻一直都很清醒。  
他们已经出航，已经远抵宝岛，已经目睹那让人联想到莫比乌斯环的石化工具的尊容——扭曲，魔术般的性质，曲面似乎从两个减少到一个，诡异的科学。  
明明是暴风雨的前夜，石神千空只是冷静地还在做最后备战的化学确认，试管里的药剂忠诚地遵循规律、悄然无声完成各自的千变万化；浅雾幻则是站在青年背后背对着他看星星——心灵魔术师一句没头没尾的问话就划破了此刻的平静。

石神千空头也不抬，两人谁也没动。

石神千空是效率至上者，浅雾幻亦然；目的导向的两人办起事来作风雷同——做出银枪就是为了实现哄银狼和约会硫小姐一石二鸟，袖管翻花手中结印、完成对玛古玛心灵控制与同克罗姆传递信息绝对是要一箭双雕；复活莉莉安时一个通过劣质音效尽职拟声，一个稳得一匹推理出选项④正确答案；敲诈七海龙水时一个冷静印钱从容长线垂钓，一个心理战委屈抽牌开巨价赚足军用资金。对视一眼就接下话茬，递寄小刀就知晓战略——他们一起笑得放肆而狰狞，给予彼此后背和无与伦比的信任。

——于是浅雾幻在不知不觉中就有了心甘情愿站在石神千空身后的自我定位；但说句实在话，这是个令其本人很惊讶的后知后觉。

浅雾幻是艺人出身，他自信舞台上指挥聚光灯的聚焦、控制对话走向等永远都是自己的特权；没人会否定浅雾幻的温润如水、八面玲珑、乖巧可人，但同时更无人不承认心灵魔术师一流绝佳的控场能力。  
浅雾幻喜欢高效，喜欢指哪打哪的掌控感；心理学、肢体语言、道具使用、表情管理，这些技术是面具、是盔甲，浅雾幻总是无往不胜，直至察觉世界的某种无聊。他以浮夸姿态站在道具箱上，他想：“哪里会有有趣的人呢？”

——这时浅雾幻听见尖叫。从某个瞬间开始，事态似乎急转直下——

——石化光线降临。  
仿佛经历时光旅行。  
回过神来黑暗破裂。  
做间谍失败还投了敌。

反应过来时浅雾幻已经生活在石神千空身边好些日子了。这些时间里他经历刺激、体验满足。浅雾幻开始放心地笑，渐渐习惯了自由地做夸张表情。不是没想过要藏匿与遮掩，但那双红眼睛的主人也就象征性地撇撇嘴，总能毫不留情地实现下一秒就和心灵魔术师的真实想法对接完毕。

“所以为什么是重重叠叠的莫比乌斯环？”

其实浅雾幻不需要回答，尽管这并不是一个目的导向者理智举动。他只是无意识想获得一种确认——浅雾幻隐秘地知道石神千空知道自己想要什么，哪怕浅雾幻自己也不确切地知晓那个答案。

他听见背后的青年好像动了动；反应过来时，浅雾幻在红眼睛里看见自己极近的面庞。浅雾幻眨眨眼，想笑但因口腔被搅动而失去某种主动权，想哭却被恋人灼热的目光哄得闭上眼。两人相拥，情感像闷火，黑暗中在两具年轻身体里酿就燎原。

“幻老师问为什么是重重叠叠的莫比乌斯环？”

漫长的交叠结束，两人都还有点喘。石神千空把两人相牵的手举到浅雾幻眼前晃了晃，嘴角的笑容让人想到划破墨穹的流星和撕裂黑暗的黎明。

浅雾幻心跳如雷。

他看着石神千空。他不由自主地想：是因为要相遇。

——无论听上去、看上去多么吊诡又不科学，两个一向追求时间成效最优比的、各怀鬼胎的人，我们一定会相遇。  
——我们本来永远可能越不过某点界，但现在拜某物所赐，曲面被安排得合理：有些个可能性因某些减少而得以相连。

“这不就是原因吗？”

——时间旅行不为其他，或许只是想让一场相遇乃至相恋合理。

——浅雾幻看见自己指根处变戏法似的、突然多出来的，首尾相接的、扭曲的，曲面被从一个减少到两个的、红色的，把自己系牢了的细线圈。

FIN

后记：

写完了呜哇哇哇——  
是一个尝试！有自己对石化武器的（CP向歪曲）解读......！  
其实本来这个故事起的标题叫timer，就是计时器嗯嗯昂昂！千空很明显是整个人类世界的计时器，说起来幻老师也是因为树上的时间记录产生了最初的对千空的兴趣呢。  
然后个人认为幻老师其实应该真的是个很冷的人，他能对别人真情实感地产生兴趣的那一刻，就已经永永远远动心啦~！

时间不够没啥子后记能写啦，总之这个故事一波三折构思，最后打乱了一下子就写出来啦......！（？）  
可以的话请给我评论吧......！  
（评论都会认真看，但大概率没办法及时回复嗯嗯对不起...！但是真的看评论会收获很多意料之外的很有趣的东西呢）

谢谢所有能看到这里的你！  
晚安安安安安安啦


End file.
